Small wireless communication devices, for example cellular phones, smartphones, pagers, push-to-talk devices, and the like, are becoming increasingly common. They may store private and business contact details, important data, passwords, banking information, photographs, appointments, schedules and deadlines, etc. Some of the possible implications and complications that may result from the loss of such a device include identity theft, the loss of corporate secrets, and the expense of buying a replacement.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.